


Marvins room

by My_name_is_Angelica_schuyler



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Drinking, Drunk Dialing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mentions Of Nick, Partying, Phones, Popstar Louis, Sad Ending, Sad Louis, louis is a hot mess, mentions of relationships - Freeform, party boy louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_name_is_Angelica_schuyler/pseuds/My_name_is_Angelica_schuyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ring<br/>Ring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marvins room

**Author's Note:**

> Heres a oneshot!!!! Yay!!  
> Ive been really wanting to write this oneshot because one of my favorite songs is Marvins room by Drake and Ive always had this Idea in my mind. But I wanted to finished the rest of my fics up first. But I was just really feeling the song today and I just had to get it out and since everything is pretty much updated,(Ill update if I stay tomorrow) I thought what the hell.
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy it, this is definitly my favorite writing piece ever! and I had so much fun writing it so here ya go. Let me know if you guys like it and send me aanything constructive crisitisim or tell me if you want me to write something and Ill do my best to write it. Love you guys and enjoy, bye
> 
> ashxx

**12:45 A.M, August 2 2015**

 

Louis heard his phone go off in the living room.

 

And he knew.

 

The bones under his skin murmured sounds of exhaustion and trama as it begans to chant angrily to the sounds in Louis's skull.

 

_Ring_

 

_Ring_

 

_Ring_

 

They said. And oh, did Louis want it to stop.

 

 

He lays on his bed face up watching his celling, the A.C spitting out warm air to the August night.

 

The phone rings again.

 

And Louis's heartbeats began to dance a wild dance. 

 

 

He promised himself he wouldnt get out of hand.

 

Not again.

 

So he ignores it. The alcohol in his blood swirling through his body, bolting him to his huge white bed as his iphone cries for the attention it wants.

 

But it rings again. And its almost as if the phone has a mind of its own. Knowing that Louis is not going to answer it so it cries louder and louder and thrashes on the table.

 

_GET UP._

 

_ANSWER ME._

 

_YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO SPEAK TO HIM._

 

And it gets quiet. The fancy apartment goes silent. The only thing Louis can hear is the hum of the city and static of the tv.

 

Louis lays there, his body making noises under the bright lights of his room, his eyes seeing figures that arent really there and his lips dry and crack.

 

 

And then.

 

He throws up.

 

A combination of vodka, cherry juice, beer, and  _xo_ painting the floor as his tears collide on top.

 

Louis falls asleep after that.

 

 

**12:50 A.M, August 4 2015**

 

Louis hears it again.

 

Except hes not laying down on his bed.

 

 

No.

 

Hes giving head.

 

Jordan?

 

Jaylen?

 

 

...Jay?

 

 

Who knows.

 

 

The loud ring pierces through the air and in reponse Louis chokes while trying to deep throat.

 

Jay or Jordan or Jaylen laughs, his deep voices suddenly rings through the air.

 

"I know its big baby, try not to hurt yourself."

 

 

And suddenly Louis's phone screams again.

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring,_

 

_RING,_

 

_RING._

 

It all gets to loud. The man's moaning. The phone. The city hums. The tv. Even his own bones.

 

 

Just too loud.

 

So Louis stands up.

 

"Get out." He slurs, his eyes go cross for a second as he tries to stare.

 

"What?" The man rubs his face.

 

"I SAID GET OUT! CREEP!"

 

And then the phone rings again.

 

Louis covers his ears and runs into the bathroom.

 

The vile rises up his throat and it spills out across the floor and toliet.

 

"Youre fuckin crazy!" The man says, disgust on his face as he grabs his jacket and leaves.

 

Louis can hear the door slam shut and then finally.

 

Finally.

 

The phone stops.

 

And Louis cries.

 

He really hates his phone.

 

**1:34 A.M, August 13 2015**

 

Louis isnt alone when the phone rings this time.

 

Hes with Zayn.

 

The two sit in his bedroom, clouds of pale smoke spinning around the walls, the city of London roaring like a loud orchestra outside his window.

 

Then.

 

_RING._

_RING._

 

_RING._

 

 

"You gonna answer that?" Zayn asks. His voice sounds like a mixture of yesterdays and cocaine and tears and california. And Louis loves when he talks like that.

 

But he doesnt answer.

 

He stares out the window watching all the pretty lights flicker on and off.

 

 

On and off,

 

On and off.

 

"We were beautiful."

 

He suddenly says.

 

And Zayn lays his head on the wall.

 

" And dangerous, like a lovely, crazy chemical equation thats forbidden to be tested in school. In fear it might blow up and kill everyone. "

 

Louis swallows.

 

"I loved that about us."

 

 

"So answer the phone, Louis." Zayn sighs, a cloud of grey smokes slides from between his lips.

 

"I cant, you said it yourself. Too dangerous."

 

Zayn doesnt say anything, and the two sit in silence as Louis's phone countinues to cry.

 

Louis doesnt throw up that night.

 

But he does cry.

 

 

**1:23 A.M, August 20 2015**

 

 

The phone call comes as a surprise to Louis.

 

He hasnt heard it in a week or so.

 

He thought everything was done.

 

And normally when the phone rang Louis would answer it. But he knows.

 

Its him.

 

 

Its as if Louis's phone knows whose calling and has a different ring for everyone else because,

 

theres just something about it.

 

 

The sounds become less robotic and become real. Like sirens blasting in Louis's ears making them bleed. Its like the noise isn't a noise, only voices and cries and yearning for love all blasting through the speakers of the tiny electronic.  They become heartbeats inside Louis's chest and its as if he right next to the phone when it rings.

 

Louis slides off of his bed, cans of beer falling down with him. He slowly crawls to the living room where the phone is screaming and picks it up.

 

 

He can only see blurry white lines drawn across the screen. 

 

He also sees a green box.

 

His shaky fingers dance over the button. 

 

"I miss you." He says before pressing the button.

 

 

But.

 

His legs collaspes and he falls to the floor, his phone flying from his hand and shattering to the ground. Louis's breath gets shaky and before he closes his eyes he can see his screen.

 

 

HARRY.

0:13

 

It reads. 

 

 

**12:06 A.M, September 5 2015**

 

The party is wild in Louis's house.

 

 

Its the 4th one this month.

 

 

Strangers fill the elaborate apartment and the lights are off. Colorful strobe lights dance off the walls and erupt into a paint splattering mess. Voices collide with loud music and it fells like an ocean of sounds drowning Louis alive.

 

_Its so loud._

 

Louis thinks.

 

_I wont hear a thing!_

 

He sits back against the wall, green and white lights licking his skin and sighing in content. His eyes slip close as the smell of smoke climb into his nostrils. 

 

He then hears a wishper of  _hello_ in his ear and turns to see a man staring at him with fire and sex.

 

 

 

**2:30 A.M September 23 2015**

 

 

He hasnt called.

 

 

Not in a long time.

 

He didnt call that night when Louis coudnt hear a singe thing.

 

He didnt call when Louis fucked 2 guys at the same time last week.

 

He didnt call when he gave another man 200 hundred dollars to rent out a hotel room.

 

He never called when Louis was in his bathroom, tucked away in his tub covered in vomit and tears with porno magizines surronding him.

 

He didnt care anymore.

 

"We were an explosion." Louis wishpers. Quiet and peacful. He's laying on his bed wondering if this is the day he dies.

 

"Like dynamite or a grenade in a tiny house."

 

His phone rings and he jumps to get it.

 

 

"We were scary!" He screams into the line, waiting for Harry to say something back.

 

But it wasnt Harry.

 

"Huh? Nevermind, Louis can I borrow some more money?"

 

 

"Sure." Louis says, his voice horse and hopeless.

 

"How much?"

 

**3:43 A.M, October 5 2015**

 

Another party booms in the apartment of Louis Tomlinson.

 

 

He sits against Zayn staring at crowd of people moving around like drunk wind chimes in front of him.

 

 

Its disgusting.

 

It makes him angry.

 

 

"Im glad you let Harry go." Zayn yells suddenly.

 

"Youre both mates but lets face it. You guys just cant be together. You fight, physically and verbally and now that the press and people are actually paying attention to you, you dont have any room to mess up." 

 

Zayn puts his hand only Louis's shoulder, but Louis cant feel a thing.

 

"Remember Liam?" Louis asks.

 

Zayn goes quiet. Louis can feel him tense beside him.

 

 

"Yea, why do you ask?"

 

Louis smiles next to him, as the darkness drapes over his face and then disappears again.

 

"Man he was such a cool guy, and you two were so cute together. He was nice and understanding and didnt mind you being in this crazy lifestyle-

 

"Whats your point Lou?" Zayn snaps.

 

"Man, you almost had him."

 

"Shut the fuck up Louis." Zayn stands and Louis turns, drunken mistakes in his eyes.

 

"Dont you notice that we always almost have nice things, but we will truly never get them so we sit and pretend we're alright, but we arent. You loved Liam, but you just didnt love him enough. You werent strong enough to be strong for him so he screwed you over and left."

 

Zayn stares at Louis, even in the dark Louis can feel the fire and see the steam.

 

"Dont become mad a me because Im stating the obvious, dont become mad at Liam for not being ok with this." He motions to the party around them.

 

"What are you saying?" Zayn yells. A few people stop to stare but countinue on.

 

"I think Im obbsessed with things in life that we almost had." He sits down, smiling like a manic with ruined dreams in his eyes.

 

"Youre drunk Louis." Zayn says tightly, before he walks away. Louis could then see the door on the outside open up and close again, only exposing that little piece of reality for a moment."

 

Louis stands up again, stumbling as he finds his way to the bathroom. But not before picking up his shitty cracked up phone.

 

He refuses to get a new one.

 

Harry might not get his new number.

 

He goes into the bathroom kicking out the two numb figures who were making out in there, and closes the door. The party on the outside quiets as he calls Harry.

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

 

Louis wonders if Harrys phone makes a weird ringing noise when calls, like his does with Harrys.

 

After what seems like years.

 

Harry picks up.

 

 

"Hello?" He says, his voice deep and strong.

 

Hes wide awake.

 

"Hi." Louis says, his blood feels like liquor under his skin.

 

"Hey." Harry says Louis can tell he's unsure.

 

"What, you just got in?" He says leaning against the sink.

 

"Yea I just got in, I went to a few places, but ya know Im tired."

 

"Hows Nick?" Louis angrily asks.

 

"What? Comon now you asking me about this at 4 in the morning? Louis youre drunk. Dont call me again. Ok?"

 

"We were the stars and the moon." Louis says.

 

He slides to the floor and holds his breath before speaking.

 

Harrys still on the line.

 

"Ya know? All big and crazy, out of this world. I kissed you and I couldve sworn I tasted something of the universe. God I swore this was it. I swore I found you out of the ocean like a pearl or something. Look I gotta be honest with you. I love you and everything about you. And when you told me this was it I lost it. Im too weak without you yo. And you know that. I keep drinking shit I cant pronounce to try to put out this fucking fire you started in me. Im tired of holding my tonge when it comes to this shit Harry. Im tired of losing you. I cant fucking take it! This aint right. Youre mine. Not some bitch ass guy you just met. Tell me you dont feel this way. Let me know because Im positive that you belong to me. Fuck that guy that you think you love so bad. He aint crazy Like me and I know you loved that. You hear me? Fuck Nick. I know you still think about the times we had. And I know it aint real cause you talking to me right now. I keep replaying these bad times in my life and its tearing me down. I keep spending money on people I dont even know. Ive had sex 8 times this week and this new life is getting to me. Im drunk. Fucking pissed beyond my wildest dreams but it s real. Im real and Im right here telling you, that you can do better.  I need you and Im sorry, but I'll never let you go. Fuck this flat, fuck the music, fuck the money and these bitches who dont care. Its us. Tell me its us. I miss you and Im losing everything that made me who I once was."

 

"Louis where are you?"

 

Harry quietly asks.

 

"Im home."

 

Louis turns around and sees figures moving from underneath the door.

 

"And Im scared. I want to go home. This isnt home. Youre my home. Harry let me come home please." Louis cries.

 

 

He cant breathe.

 

"Louis kick the people out of your house and go to bed."

 

"Promise youre mine." Louis wishpers.

 

"Just go to bed." 

 

 

"I'll call you later then." Louis says.

 

"Yea."

 

Harry hangs up.

 

 

Louis does kick the people out. 

 

He throws up.

 

 

Then he goes to sleep.

 

 

**2:34 P.M October 23 2015**

 

 

Louis reaches for his phone.

 

 

Hes better now.

 

Hes ready to talk to Harry and tell him that he still loves him.

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

_Ring._

 

A voice speaks.

 

But its not Harrys.

 

_"We're sorry; you have reached a number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. If you feel you have reached this recording in error, please check the number and try your call again."_

**Author's Note:**

> yup. my tumblr is mywintterfirefly and there you can send me any requests.


End file.
